Point the Finger
by Cullengirl01
Summary: Bella is pregnant with twins. Edward is gone. He comes back, Bella gets Pregnant again. She marries into an abusive relationship for money and gets killed. Her kids move to Forks with their grandpa guess who's their? FULL SUMMARY IN STORY. SEQUAL UP!
1. Realization

Full Summery Edward leaves Bella pregnant in New Moon. She ends up with twins. 5 years later Edward returns but feels Bella is still unsafe around him and leaves. She find's out she is pregnant again. Bella remarries for money into an abusive relationship and gets killed by her husband. Her Three children Elizabeth Alice, Mason Anthony, age 15 the twins and Mary Rose Swan-Cullen age 10 move to Forks with their grandfather. The Cullens Show up, will the three hold grudges for what he did to them and their mother.

'He left me' I thought as the blade pierced my skin. He doesn't love me. Why was I so stupid? How could a beautiful vampire like him ever love a frail human like me? There were left over lines on my arms from previous cuts, but he did everything to keep me alive and I promised I would stay alive for him. This was the closest I could get to leaving life.

Suddenly I felt nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. What was wrong with me? I had been throwing up all week.

Two Weeks Later

It was impossible but I thought I'd take the test anyway. I stared at the plus sign. Edward was gone I was pregnant and I was alone. I could only do one thing... Leave Forks


	2. Wake

**I Forgot to add a disclaimer in my last chapter Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight I do not.**

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up having no idea where I was. I remembered what had happened and thought I must be in a hospital.

_I sat on my bed next to my brother holding my ten year old sister close to me making sure not to touch any of the delicate parts of skin where she had bruises from Joe our stepfather. Our mother's cries echoed through the house. "This has gone on too long" Mason said he picked up his cell phone and called the police. After two minutes the screams got louder then stopped. The next thing I knew Joe was breaking down the door and grabbing my hair and shoving. My head in to a wall_

I lifted my head and the room started to spin so I laid it back on the pillow. Just then my brothrer walked in. " Lizzy thank god your awake" "Who cares about me what about mom" His expression turned and his face turned white " Mason where is she?" " Liz Joe beat her pretty badly and, she had a lot of internal bleeding and died." "No" I whispered then I started shouting " No, No your lying" he just put his head in his hands to hide his tears. I then watched what was going through his mind ( I trait I picked up from my ass of a father) _A doctor pumping mom's heart, Mason draped over body begging her to live._

I just noticed my sister crying in a chair and I motioned for her to come over to my bed. " It's okay sweetie" I whispered into her hair pulling her into a hug. "Mase there is somethings I need you do explain like Joe for instance" " The police got their just in time and pulled him off you just before he could... well ummm" I knew he was referring ti the times Joe had raped me. " I get it. So where will we go?" I questioned? " Forks to live with grandpa" Mason said. I groaned. I hated that dreary town it made me sad, well more sad then I already was. " Stop groaning" Mason ordered, and I couldn't help but stop. My power was to talk peoples thoughts, and his was to put thoughts in peoples mind like a faithful servant they had no choice but to obey. I could usually block him out like a yin and yang kind of thing you know like equal but I was still weak from the major head bang I got.

Mary spoke for the first time since I woke up " Do you think that _he'll_ be there" and I knew she was talking about our dad. He was such and idiot leaving our mother twice. The worst pat being me and Mason looked like him ( we have a picture), our sister thankfully looked like a mini version of our mom chocolate brown eyes and all.

" I hope not because if he is he'll be in school with me and Mason. You know cus' of the whole vampire thing" "Oh yeah" Mason suddenly turned his thoughts to a night of our mother having nightmares then getting beat by Joe for waking him up. " Every single thing that's happened to us has been his fault, and if he even tries to come near us I'll kill him" I spoke with pure hate. " Yeah you can sure kill a super strong vampire sis" I ignored him turned on my side and went back to sleep.

A weak later we were on a flight to Forks Washington.


	3. New Home

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

Mason's POV

The flight was unbearable I satin the middle of Mary and Liz. Both had their heads leaning against my arms. I was keeping a small hold on their dreams putting thoughts into their heads to stay asleep. It was hard for them to sleep after our mom died and I wanted to be there to hold them together. If that Jerk of a not-a-real-father was there I would make sure he didn't come anywhere near them. Poor Mary had never fit in in school at home because of her bruises and the way she was scared when someone would come to close, she was in enough pain and didn't need him to make more. I really would have to keep Liz together if he was their. When Joe had started to beat and rape her three years ago she started cutting and I had stopped her, if she started that again I don't know how I'd keep her together.

Liz's POV

I was awake but I was in a dream-like state because of Mason. Instead of going back to sleep I listened to his thoughts. Did he really think that I was so weak I would start cutting again. Not like I really stopped altogether at all but it was only after Joe had beat me too much.

When the flight landed we walked over to our Grandpa Charlie who looked terrible. There where bags under his eyes and he hadn't shaved in at least 3 days. Without any words he greeted us with awkward hugs then we dragged our luggage to his police cruiser.

When we got home we unpacked our bags and headed down for the kitchen for dinner." What do you want for dinner grandpa?" I asked " Oh I was just going to order a pizza, you don't have to make dinner" My mouth dropped me and Mason had made dinner for Joe since we were five years old, he said that he needed us to make dinner while he did "things" with our mom. " You looked surprised, all of you" he said. We explained to him our situation that we had been in. " I'll order the pizza but there is some things we need to talk about."

Charlie got off the phone and walked over to the kitchen table where we were sitting. " Look I know you guys have been through a lot and I just wanted to tell you if you need to talk about it I'm here." " Thanks grandpa but some things I'm sure you don't want to hear about, and others we don't feel like talking about." " I understand , but for any reason not just that any problems at school I'm here" "Speaking of school, when are we starting?" My brother asked. " Tomorrow. So you better get a good night's sleep tonight." When the pizza was delivered we ate silently, then went off to our separate rooms. '_I'm soooo lucky I get my own room'_ Thought Mason "Shut up and go to sleep" I told him.

The next day Grandpa Charlie brought Mary to school and me and Mason drove to school in our mother's old truck. It was so old and I hated it, so I made Mason drive. We pulled in to the school parking lot next to a shiny silver Volvo. _Stupid rich people I thought._ Just then I heard a chuckle from the owner of the car.

I recognized the rust colored hair and the liquid topaz eyes immediately as they flashed to my eyes and away in a quick second that I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't a half vampire. " What;s so funny" I yelled " Did I miss a joke" his smile faded. " Sorry there wasn't anything funny" he said acting scared, probably because he almost lost his cover. Just then I realized he didn't know who I was. It would stay that way though for as long as I could keep it a secret. " Hey why are you yelling" Mason said coming up behind me. He then caught sight of our father '_Ass how could he do that to my mother he broke her. If he hadn't left we never would've been near Joe'_ He thought. He shot our father a disgusted glare and we headed to the main office. After we got our schedules we headed off to our separate classrooms. I walked into mine and my eyes were caught on the pretty blonde girl in the back of the room, my Aunt Rose the Bitch the title my mom had given her. What a great start to this terrible day.


	4. We are not Family

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me**

**Liz's POV**

I walked over to the teacher in the science class room. "Hi are you the new student?" the the teacher asked " I ...yeah I'm Liz" I answered " Hi Liz you can sit down next to Rosalie back there" " Is there another seat?" I asked " No I'm sorry is there a problem?" ugh _Maybe she's scared of her_ I caught from his thoughts " No there's no problem at all" I said with a cheerful smile and I walked to the seat next to Barbie Bitch and gave her an if looks could kill glare._ Hmm no she doesn't look scared_ . The teacher thought.

**Rose's POV**

I hated school it was just the same over and over again and we were back at school we've been before. Edward was annoying the hell out of me with his moping. It's been like fifteen years and he still hasn't gotten over Bella.Just then a girl with rust colored hair and green eyes walked in the classroom and I got a whiff of her scent. It was off it wasn't like vampire or werewolf but it wasn't quite human. She walked over to the teacher talked to him for 56.4 seconds and walked back to the seat next to mine. She gave me a stare that was worthy of an award and it almost scared the hell out of me. Usually humans were scared of us especially me being the most beautiful, but she was different she wasn't human. Why did she give me a look that clearly showed hate? I had just scene her for the time and it was like she knew me.

**Liz's POV**

**GRRRR!!** I hate math I needed help with the problem so I asked the teacher for help. He said ask your seat partner. My seat seat partner was a body-builder like vampire who my mom told me the name Uncle Emmet grrrrr! " What's the answer to this question" I asked him. He laughed " I heard the teacher you supposed to ask me for help not get the answer from me." he laughed again " Look I'm stupid and they put me in smart math so you really should give me the answer if not for the fact that you really do owe me even though you might not know then for the fact that you fell sorry for me." I said before I could take it back, so much for keeping a secret. " What do you mean I owe you?" He asked I got really nervous and started stuttering " I...umm.n n nothing I I I hu have t to go." I ran out of the class and ran to my mothers truck **(A/N: The reason that the cullens don't recognize Bella's truck is that Charlie painted over the red dark blue)**

When it was time I left the truck for lunch and met Mason at a table. _What happened we were supposed to have last period together_ he thought "Sorry I almost blew our secret so I left class I think we should just go home after this" "Oh ok yeah seeing the vamps just reminds me of mom too much anyway" I just nodded.

Just then Barbie Bitch walked over to us and said "Your sitting at our table" " so find a new one" I retorted " This has been our table for over two years and we are defiantly not giving it up now" she snorted. Just then I went through Masons thoughts and I could hear the message he was sending her " Never mind we'll sit somewhere else" she said followed by puzzled stares from the rest.

"Wait what did you just do to her" our dad called out. SHIT I had just thought the words our dad. "What was that?" he asked Mason turned to me and gave me a stare that just said how stupid could you be. "Did you just say what I thought you said" time for the dumb act" I didn't say anything, I have absolutely no clue what your talking about" "Maybe we should talk outside, we're drawing attention" the short one with black hair said "No just leave us alone!" I shouted before pulling my brother to the car and walking home.


	5. Plan

**Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight Not Me**

**Mason's POV**

I got home and released my anger on a wall that now has a giant hole in it. "Hey relax Mase, we considered this could happen." "I don't care why would they even come back? Wasn't hurting our mom enough? I guess not because they're here and they have to come and ruin or lives" I shouted. "Oh yeah because we had such great lives before maybe yours was but why don't you try being raped by your own stepdad". her shouts formed into tears. She was right though our lives were always terrible and she had the worst of it, sure Joe smacked me around a couple of times but he preferred Liz because he could do so much more with her. " I know I'm right, so stop taking your anger out on the walls and take it out on the people who caused you the pain you suffered your entire life." "How I am I supposed to do that?" I asked. "Use your mind. You can control them in a way that no one else can we don't have powers just to use that on each other".

My sister is a genius. "I know, one of us had to be smart" she said before going into her room to check her e-mail.

When Charlie got home we got a huge lecture about skipping school. Apparently when you don't show up for classes they call home. Hey maybe we can gat like a reputation of like bad kids for skipping the first dat of school. Unlike us Mary had an excellent day at school. "I made some friends" she said trying to act cool so I 'Used my mind' as Liz said it to here everything. "Ok so I have this one friend Kayla and she is like one of the cool kids so everyone talks to me. She is a little mean though but that's ok because her best friend Lyss is really nice to me and when I was having trouble in math she helped me out. The later today this really nice girl came and her name is Alice and she-"

I cut her off "was she short with short black hair" "Yeah how did you kn-"

I cut her off again " Just stay away from her" " That'll be kind of hard she's my tutor because I'm a little far behind." " Ok but don't tell her your last name, anything about mom,or Joe or us ok?" "Yeah,but why" "Why is not important right know, you just can't."

After dinner once Mary was asleep I walked into Liz's room. "Did you hear?" I asked her. "Of course I heard you were shouting at her" "Sorry I guess I'm still a little pissed from school." "That's ok just focus all your plans on payback. I have ideas but I'm tired and I'll tell you in the morning ok?" "Sure, goodnight." "Goodnight."

**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter. For future notice I'm going to balance out time between Mason's POV and Liz's POV but not much of Mary's because she doesn't go to school with the Cullens**


	6. Revenge

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I don't**

**Mason's POV**

When I got downstairs for breakfast I warned Mary again to stay away from Alice. Charlie took her to school and Liz came down. She had a sly look on her face "So you wanna hear my plans"

When we got to school we parked our truck away from our "family". "Pick ummm... that one." Liz pointed to a girl I knew her name was Dana Mallory and I heard of the things her mom used to say to ours I put the thoughts _kick the Volvo_ in her head and she did and she has a strong kick too there was almost a dent. I could hear Edward's shocked words **(A/N: They think Edward now so he doesn't hear dad again)** "Excuse me did you just kick my car. I told her to forget it happened "No why would I kick your car?" " I know you kicked it I just saw you." " Look I didn't just kick your car so why don't you let me go to class." he huffed and walked of towards the school. This day would be very fun.

My first class I had with the short one our Aunt Alice, from what I've heard about her she cares for clothes the most in life. I pulled out a bottle of grape juice and handed it to a random kid his thoughts were _pour the juice on Alice_ , he didn't let me down her once blue shirt was stained purple I'm so glad that wasn't planned, she would've seen it coming.

On our way to lunch I had a bunch of gum in my mouth so I put it on a piece of paper and handed the paper to someone who looked like he was a year older than me. _Put it in Rosalie's hair_ I put the thoughts in his mind the paper went right in and he walked off forgetting it happened. " Hey what the hell is your problem" "What are you talking about" "You just stuck gum in my hair" she looked so pissed. " What are you like retarded I did not put gum in your" " Then how did it get there" he laughed when he saw the was of gum entangled in her hair " I have no idea" he walked off laughing.

I walked to a different lunch table to avoid the same mess as yesterday and as I pulled my lunch out my paper bag when I felt a tap on my shoulder. " I know you had something to do with what happened to my sister." "Edward" said "Excuse me but I was not the one who put the gum in her hair" " Yes but you and the boy who put the gum in her hair thought the same thing at the exact same time" got him " How did you know what I was thinking" "I um suspected that you were thinking by the er look on your face" We now have winner for the most lame ass excuse in a century. " Hey I won't tell anybody your crazy if you stay away from me" _ and if you trip over your own feat on your way to your table._ When he got up to go to his table he did trip over his feet just as my sister sat down. " Him and all his family are wondering how a vampire can trip over his own feet. This using your mind stuff is really fun" " You can't even imagine how fun it is for me" She examined my work. " Not bad but here" She handed me a can of pink spray paint pick someone have them spray their hair." she was so excited I was glad I was making her happy. " I don't think that's a good idea they're already getting suspicious" " Ok but defiantly tomorrow" _Yes tomorrow for sure_ I thought and she giggled. We ate our lunch and headed off to class.

**Liz's POV**

As I walked into the class I had not gone in before because of skipping yesterday I saw Alice and I was about to give her a big lecture about my sister. " Hey shorty" I called as I sat down in the seat next to her. "My name is Alice" " I know but your short. Anyway I just wanted to warn you to stay away from my sister, Mary you tutor her. She's been through a lot and doesn't need you in her life." "relax it's just tutoring it's not like I'm gonna try and like hang out with her she's ten, what could I possibly do to upset her?" "You have no idea what you could do to upset her,so as long as your tutoring just tutor her don't talk to her about anything but the subject your tutoring her on is about she's already afraid of people as it." " Why is she afraid of people?" " Thats none of your business" Just then class started and when it was over I left quickly. I jogged to the car and when Mason got in I tried to start the car and it wouldn't start. "What the hell" I yelled. I got of the car to look at the engine, not that I knew much about cars but then I heard a voice behind me. " You can't start it without this" I turned to se Barbie bitch a cute knit hat know covered the gum she was holding a car part. " Then put it back into my truck so I can leave" " I don't think so you and your brother need to answer some questions we have." " No we don't know leave me the hell alone and put the freaking part back in the car before I call my grandpa, you do know him Chief Swan." "Wait your Bella's daughter?" SHIT AGAIN!! "I'll go call him then" I said with my confident voice. "Fine but we will talk. We don't know how but we know it was you doing all this stuff to us." Mason was right we would e keeping the pranks subtle from know on.

She put the part back in and I sped as fast as the old junk car could go home.


	7. Invite

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

**Liz's POV**

"That bitch is gonna die if she ever comes near me again" " Sure she is, because your so strong and your half vampire strength is so powerful against vampires who have been alive for over a century," "Oh shut up I'm kind of convinced we should just tell them who our father is. We are so terrible at keeping the secret anyway they probably already know" he thought about what I had just said. " If we are I think we should do it in a kind of painful way" what did that mean? "Explain" "He can read minds just like you, so what if every thing that's happened to our entire family every pain we've been through we can show him. He came back for mom and told her he loved her imagine what he would feel when he saw what we've seen happen to her." I wasn't the only one who was a genius in the family except for one thing " But it'll hurt us too right to think about the times mom got beat or every time Joe raped me is it really worth it?" "We won't know until we try" hmm he had a point. " Ok tomorrow we'll invite just him over. He can't be hearing anyone else's thoughts"

Just then Mary walked in the door with our grandpa "Oh you were so right about that tutor she's a freak, she tried to tell me not to die my hair pink in two years, and that it would come out terrible I have never told anyone I wanted to do that" Mason walked over to her "First of all you are not dyeing your hair, Second I told you so" " Shut the hell up" she retorted, we just gaped she had never spoken back to us she had always just trusted us. This was not how she usually acted. " Sorry, it's just you guys are always telling me what to do and I can't help but get a little angry." she was right usually we told her what to do and it was to protect her, but it must be annoying being told what to do on everything. " I'm really sorry Mary, but we have something to tell you that might make you feel better." I told her about our dad showing up and our plan for tomorrow. " I want in." Just like I thought she would. " Are you sure you can handle all those thoughts your gonna be thinking. " Yes I can do it, so I'm really gonna meat our daddy." I knew she didn't understand yet that it was his fault that we had Joe in our lives but I guess we were all kind of excited we were about to tell our real dad who he was to us. Even if we did have every reason to hate him he was still our dad I guess. " Yeah" I told her and not being hungry went to bed.

The next day at school we didn't pull any pranks and we stayed away from the Cullens. After school we walked up to Edward in the parking lot. Mason started talking " Your sister said you wanted to talk so we're inviting you to our house after school. Just you no siblings" _ This is a shock_ he thought "Why can't I bring my siblings." " Because what we have to say doesn't concern them." _Everything that happens to one of us concerns the others_ he thought " I'm not so sure about that" he almost growled. " If you want to hear what we have to say then show up alone, but if you show up with them you get no answers. See you in an hour."

Mason was in his pissed mode and I knew Edward had just made what we were about to show him would be a lot easier.


	8. Pain

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**A/N: To **Steveslittlegirl This is the father son battle you predicated

**Mason's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this Liz?" she thought about it "Yeah definitely we can't keep it a secret with my big mouth, and I think they deserve to know why we hate them so much. So right now focus on all your painful memories." We stayed silent and focused on memories we had tried so hard to forget.

Charlie dropped off Mary and headed of towards La Push to watch sports with his best friend Billy, it took us a while to convince him to go though, he didn't want to leave us alone. The kitchen was silent as we thought of all our memories, then the doorbell rang.

We gathered around the door. "Come in" Liz said just loud enough for him to hear. He stood in front of us " What is it you wanted to tell me" He said just before we let our minds run loose.

**Edward's POV**

"What is it you wanted to tell me" I said. Painful images shot in my head. Bella cutting, Bella getting beaten,Bella's screams before a silence. Then the images of them started, Elizabeth getting raped and beaten by the same man who beat Bella, Elizabeth cutting, A small child that I recognized as their sister years earlier getting beaten. Their mothers funeral. Then they all shouted in their minds AND I DROPPED TO MY KNEES " YOU LEFT HER, IT'S YOUR FAULT" " HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER TWICE IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD, IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE MARRIED THAT SCUM FOR MONEY, YOUR FAULT THAT I GOT RAPED EVERY NIGHT SINCE I WAS TEN YEARS OLD, ALL YOUR FAULT" Just then the yelling stopped as Elizabeth dropped to her knees and started crying. I felt a relief and dropped from my knees to the floor. What had I left Bella and her children to? Was it really my fault? Elizabeth looked up at me still crying " Yes it is your fault, you left her pregnant twice and she had no money, she married the first guy who came along just because she needed money." She ran upstairs. Was she saying that I was the father to all three of them? Mason turned to me " I think you should leave now." I turned and walked out the door. I needed to talk to Carlisle

**Mason's POV **

I walked upstairs to talk to Liz. I found her on the bathroom floor with a razor to her wrist crying. I started yelling " LIZ STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I grabbed the razor from her hand "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I just remembered and it hurt." she sobbed

I got her cleaned up and told her to go to bed. I promised I wouldn't tell Charlie as long as she didn't do it again. All the blood scared the hell out of Mary, and to tell you the truth it scared the hell out of me too.

When Charlie got home I told him that Mary and Liz were asleep and went to my room to sleep too. When I got to my room I wasn't alone. "Haven't you ever herd of knocking?" I asked "We need to talk" What the hell. "We already talked and I told you everything." He chuckled very darkly " All you did was show me enough to cause me a great deal of pain,and I deserve it, but if you are right and I am your father we need to talk about that." he really pissed me off now. " You want to talk sure let's talk about how my sister started cutting herself again tonight because of something she showed you that was caused by you leaving our mother. Don't even try to talk to us, you think that because we showed you a few memories you can just ask to talk to us. No, we showed you those so you understand why we hate you so much." I was yelling and I hoped I didn't wake anyone.

I decided I would 'Use my mind'. He threw his head against the wall over and over again " Do you understand now, I don't think you do because we had it way worse than this, and you weren't there, you never cared about our mother." His head just kept beating against the wall and after three minutes I released him. He looked truly scared and he jumped out the window. By now I was tired and went to sleep.


	9. Reaction

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**Edward's POV**

I ran home after getting my head bashed in by my own son. It sounded so weird I have children three children. The pictures of their past echoed through my mind. What kind of monster was I? they were right it was my fault. My poor daughter Elizabeth, had been not only beat but raped by their stepfather. The stepfather I growled at the thought I felt an urge to find him and kill him.

I entered my house and my family was waiting for me when I walked through the door, their thoughts flooded my mind. All thoughts leading to the question of what happened. " Edward what happened your in pain and you feel guilty?" I recalled my last visit to them " I think being half vampire gave them powers. Elizabeth definitely can read minds like me and, Mason can make people do what he tells them which explains the pain. I think the Mary, you said her name was Alice, is a shield like Bella I can't read her mind at all." They were surprised not even Alice had expected that. " I'm a monster do you know what they have been through because of me? My daughter was raped by her stepfather because of me. The same man that killed the women I love." Alice spoke up " Edward what happened to them was absolutely not your fault. You had no clue they existed you left to protect Bella. As stupid as it was you can not blame yourself for what happened to her." I knew she was trying to make me feel better. " Edward we need to talk with them and work things out, find out what they've been through talk to them about helping them-" I intercepted Carlisle " They refuse to talk to me they just wanted to tell me so I knew why they hated us." Rosalie got offended " Us what do they have against all of us. We never left them we were forced to leave. My hair was punished because of you. Do you know how long it took me to get that gum out of my hair? four hours. I spent four ours on my hair." God she is so self centered " I'm sorry Rosalie but I really have more to worry about then how long you got to play with hair like the fact that I have three children who hate me for a reason that I should be hated for." She hissed at me and ran out the door.

" Edward we will work things out. Of course we will tell Charlie everything. Once we tell him I'm sure he'll understand." I knew Carlisle was right " I'm going hunting I'll be back tomorrow." I ran out into the woods.

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I felt like I needed a chapter with just the Cullen's Reaction**


	10. Meeting

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**Liz's POV**

Mason doesn't think I heard him last night, but I did. How could anyone miss that, well except Grandpa Charlie I could hear him snoring through the entire shouting match. I had watched it all through his mind and it was dark. He enjoyed the pain of smashing our fathers head into the wall.

I walked downstairs to get breakfast when Charlie stopped me. "Liz, Carlisle Cullen called me this morning. He wants to talk to me about something." I was scared he wouldn't. "I can not talk to him, to any of them I don't want to. They ruined my life" He ran his hand through his hair. "Look Liz I'm not going to tell Mary about this but I need you tell your brother they'll be here at four, your sister is going over her friend Lyss's house and her friend Kayla will be there too." Ugh time for the guilt trip The fake tears started to come. "Grandpa why? I don't think I can see them. I mean they hurt me so bad. Do you know what I did last time I thought about them Grandpa?" The tears were so believable " What sweetheart." I should so be a professional actress. "Grandpa I...I cut myself." I pulled up the sleeve of the arm I didn't cut last night that had faded scars. " Oh sweetheart I had no clue I'll call Carlisle to tell him to meet me somewhere separately. Ok sweetheart?" That was probably the best I could get. "Well I'd prefer if you didn't see him at all but ok." I said sniffling my nose.

When I got into the truck Mason turned to me. " That was a nice little act you put on this morning." I giggled " Thank you, but now that I should Charlie my wrists, I'm Pretty sure he thinks I'm emotionally unstable." He snorted. "Why would he think that?"This was so obvious. " His exact thoughts were _Oh that's terrible what if she's emotionally unstable_." He chuckled reminding me slightly like our father " That sounds pretty obvious."

When we got to school we rushed off to class before any family could approach us. When I walked into class I saw My wonderful aunt give me a glare. I consider that as good sign that she'll leave me alone. The rest of the day went normally, until I got home and Grandpa Charlie was there. " Grandpa what are you doing I hear I thought you were going to meet Carlisle?" He had an uneasy look on his face "Carlisle said what he needed to talk about was very important and it concerned you a lot, although I'm not sure how he knows about you?" **GRRRRRR**!! " Look can I just stay in my room while he's here?" he thought about it for a second. "Sure sweetheart, I know you've been through a lot lately." Just then the doorbell rang and I ran up to my room followed by Mason. We were Listening through the door.

**Carlisle's POV**

I walked into the Swan's house and it brought back memories of Bella. I greeted Charlie and we walked over to their small living room. The sight of his face as he looked at mine and saw no change from the last time we saw each other was priceless. " Carlisle wow.. your... so umm well young." " Charlie that's what I have to tell you." May as well just come out with it. "We,well me and my family we're vampires." No response his mouth dropped. "WHAT" he screamed


	11. Move

**I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**Carlisle's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR VAMPIRES" Oh this might be harder than I thought. "Charlie please calm down, and let's talk about this like adults" His face was very hard to read. "Why are you even telling me this I don't need to know this" He's not thinking clearly. " Charlie, Edward is their father, am I right?" He was suddenly so shocked, I wish I had brought Jasper along to calm him down. " So what does that make them" it was obvious " Half vampires Charlie" what would he think after this. " Do they know?" I chuckled "Yes their mother must have told them or else they wouldn't be able to use their powers so well." Oops I let it slip. "P P Powers?" I let out another soft chuckle "Yes our granddaughter can read people's mind like Edward can and our grandson can put thoughts into people's mind and make them do what he tells them. Mary is like a sheild no one can get into her mind except her siblings I think." Was that too much for him? "Look Carlisle this is a lot to take in let me get a goodnights sleep and I'll call you in the morning to tell you how I feel." That was good enough. " Sure thanks for listening Charlie."

**Masons POV**

No! How could grandpa not hate him. They left his only daughter and he speaks to him calmly when finding out his grand children were fictional figures. I was pissed. I walked off to my room slamming the door behind me.

The next morning me and Liz got in the kitchen at the same time. Charlie was there. " I talked to Carlisle this morning." Liz groaned "I agreed that because they missed out on your life, you would stay with them for two weeks." WHAT THE HELL!! " Grandpa incase you didn't realize the reason they missed out on our life was because they left" I shouted at him and Liz joined in " Yeah don't we get a say in this...Oh that's why ." she turned to me. " He's scared of them, you know what fine hand us over to random strangers who left your daughter pregnant twice and are the reason that we were abused for ten years." he made a groaning sound " They didn't even know you existed and it's not like your moving in with them, your just staying with them while I deal with what Carlisle told me about yesterday." Why was our life do terrible "Since it's Saturday your getting picked up today so you should pack. I know you don't want to but please I need you to do this for me and them it's only two weeks."

We told Mary packed our bags and we said our goodbyes to Charlie. The shiny silver Volvo pulled up in front of our house and we got in.


	12. The Nice One

**I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**Liz's POV**

"I hate you" I mutterer under my breath to my father in the drivers seat. " Look, you don't have to like me, and I feel like a monster for leaving you. I just wanted to get to spend some time with you." I will never get used to him. " By kidnapping us how is this fair" he chuckled. " I didn't kidnap you I got permission from your legal guardian, you have no say because your not eighteen." Why was he so smart? I groaned " I have conditions though" If I was being forced to stay with them for two weeks I would have a say in some things " No shopping, No makeovers, I don't want to get calmed down and we get control over the T.V." he chuckled again. What was with the chuckling? " You know none of that concerns me, but I'll control my family if it'll make you feel comfortable." _Emmet will do without T.V. for two weeks, and Alice will definitely have to control herself, Jasper can handle it though. _He was so annoying.

When we got to their oversized house that was way too white and clean looking for me. Our aunts and uncles we're surprisingly not there. "Why is it such a surprise, Alice saw you wouldn't want them here and left. Rosalie is still mad about the hair thing so she was easy to convinced." We walked through the living room when we got in the house and a person with reddish hair was sitting on the couch looking anxious. She turned and ran over to us and gave us on big hug. I flinched and took a step back as she had touched a rather delicate bruise that still hadn't healed on my arm. " Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I shook my head " No I just have a bruise there." Mason's face was morbid and Edward growled. "Oh I didn't realize dear. I'm Esme I'm your grandmother." She seemed nice enough " It's ok I'm Liz and this is Mason and Mary" A warm smile lit her face there was something about her that made her seem different from the others, warmer in a way. " It's nice to meet you, I cannot say how sorry I am for letting Edward convince us to leave fifteen years ago" I just nodded in acceptance.

Esme led us to our rooms, we each got our own room with our own computers, and stereo, bribery much?

We were left alone to get sometime to unpack. I opened my new shiny white computer and turned on my Instant Messenger, hopefully my brother would share some "twin telepathy", and do the same. Who was I kidding? He was probably checking out the video game system that he stole from our Uncle Emmet's room.

For dinner we had an amazing garlic chicken that Esme made. I think that I could make one tiny exception on hating my entire paternal side of the family. After all Esme was like the nicest person I've ever met. She didn't even have rude thoughts, almost like this girl in my History Class Erin Weber but, like nicer. Carlisle was pretty nice too, but he kept having this urge to ask us questions but holding it back. Doctors instincs I guess. I mean who wouldn't want to talk to an entire new species and find out about them?

After the day I had I needed rest and headed of to sleep.


	13. A great Sunday

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I don't**

**Liz's POV**

When I woke up and found a bunch of new clothes with a giant gift tag over them that said :

To : Liz

From: Aunt Alice

I figured that if I was old enough I would have gotten a fancy sports car too. To delay the thought of putting any of these new designer clothes that a would never wear in a billion years on I made the decision to stay in my P.J.'s all day and watch some t.v.

Just as I was putting on my slippers someone barged through my door. " Hello? Ever heard of knocking?." God how could someone so small be so annoying. " I just wanted to tell you we're going shopping today, so you can't be in your pajamas ." No, No, No we had a deal. " Listen me and Edward had a deal that as long as I had to stay here I didn't have to go shopping, and he agreed." If a vampire's face could turn red I'm sure her face would have been as red as a tomato. " EDWARD YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW." He probably couldn't have been any faster. " What Alice?" He said looking annoyed. " Your daughter is being very stubborn she needs to go shopping with me so I can buy her clothes." He ran his hand through his hair " Alice, I promised I wouldn't make her, anyways you've just given her a bunch of clothes." She harrumphed " Fine, but one day I will take you shopping" I ignored her and ran downstairs to the beautiful widescreen T.V. and plopped myself down on the couch.

The scent of french toast filled my lungs as Esme placed a tray of it on the table next to me. " Thank you so much" I said as I dove into the delicious meal. I guess you could say that I was using them, but I was forced to be here surrounded by people that I don't like except four, Esme and my siblings.

Emmet came and sat on the couch as I was watching my favorite soap opera. He grabbed the remote after watching like five seconds. " Hey give that back!" I yelled " Sorry the game is on." Oh no this was another condition that I was not backing down on. " I had a deal with Edward now give me the remote" He laughed " No way" he said as he handed me the remote " Thanks Mase." I said to my brother standing behind me. " No problem" he said picking up a pice of french toast. " I do see a problem, this drama crap is burning my ears" complained Emmet. " Stop whining" I retorted.

**3 hrs and 56 min. Later**

"Wait so he's not gonna take responsibility for his own kid." Emmet said so shocked looking at the t.v. It turns out that there was a marathon on of my favorite soap opera. "We don't know that, all we know is that he doesn't quite want it." I said. The look on his face was hilarious. Edward walked over to us. " Emmet I thought this "drama crap was burning your ears" He said chuckling at the same time. " Oh yeah well ... I just ... it was fake enthusiasm for Liz here" I giggled " You just keep believing that" I told him.

After dinner I went up to my room and opened my computer. I checked my e-mail and there was one from Grandpa Charlie.

It said:

_Hey Liz,_

_It's your grandpa, I just wanted to check in. I hope everything is going alright. I miss you and hope you can stop by to say hi sometime. Just remember only two weeks. thats thirteen days left. I'll see you soon_

_Love,_

_Grandpa Charlie._

I responded telling him I was fine and that it wasn't too bad. I told him I really liked Esme and that I liked annoying my aunts and uncles. I closed my computer and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up for school and then dug through my closet to find my clothes that I would actually wear. When I got to school I sat next to Rosalie first period and felt a little more welcome. Second period me and my brother got called to the main office. We were told to enter the principal's office so we did.

"Hello Elizabeth, Mason your grandfather called and said he needed to speak to you urgently." He stepped outside and we put it on speaker "Hey Charlie what's up." Mason said. I could hear Charlie breathing on the other line. " Look kids I just wanted to warn you that Joe is out of jail." No that can't be possible " What, how he's a murder he should be in for longer than a month" I couldn't be wrong. " His lawyer was a very good friend of his, he found proof that your mother killed herself. I don't think she would have but after Joe agreed to go to anger management and pay a bail, he was out of jail. He hasn't shown up for his last three anger management classes, and no one has seen him in a week, the thing is the investigators think he's after you." Just as he said this the room went black.


	14. Shoot

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me**

**Liz's POV**

When I woke up I didn't know where I was nor did I care. I had a giant headache, and I kept my eyes shut. Maybe it was just a dream, I mean Joe can't really be out of jail. " Your not very good at acting are you I know your awake." I opened my eyes, and realized I was in a hospital bed. Edward in a chair in the corner. " I wasn't acting I was just thinking." He looked relieved to see me awake. " Where's Mason I need to talk to him." Edward left and when he came back he had Mason with him.

" I need to talk to him _alone_." I clarified, and Edward actually left the room. " So I need you to tell me everything that they know." Of course we would never tell the Cullens what was really going on. They would get too stressed and start looking for Joe, and for all we knew Joe would think we were in Phoenix with are grandma. " Well, when you passed out you hit your head on the table in the room, so I just told them you slipped and hit your head on the table causing you to pass out." My amazing brother. " Good I don't want to tell them about Joe." He smirked. " I thought so" he said as he opened the door to my hospital room back up. Edward came in and asked how I was feeling, and I told him I was fine and he went to get Carlisle.

When Carlisle came in he told me I might have a small concussion but that I would be fine, and could go home. When I got home Edward made me lunch then sat down at the dining room table in front of me. " I just wanted to tell you that we will be going hunting tomorrow, and that we will drop you off at school, and be back in time to pick you up." I shrugged and continued eating.

I went to bed early because i still had a headache. When I woke up I got ready and just like Edward said he would he drove us to school, and Alice drove Mary. We got to school and it was an uneventful day, it was very boring. After lunch I was walking to class late, oh well. I heard a voice behind me. " Hello Elizabeth" I gasped and turned around to see Joe standing behind me. Images of my past flashed through my mind, I couldn't tell if the thoughts were his or mine but they scared the hell out of me. " What are you doing here" I said with as strong a voice as I could. " Elizabeth don't act dumb. You ruined my life, so I'm here for revenge." Join the club he ruined my life too, but I was too scared to say that out loud. He then pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket. My heart dropped. If I screamed, or ran I would be shot. " Please, please you don't want to do this." I begged as he pointed the gun right at my head.

**Edward's POV**

It was late in the morning when Alice got her vision. She looked up from the deer she held in her hands and shown me what she had seen. A growl came up from my chest, and I started to run. I had to stop him. That monster was going to kill my daughter.

I arrived at the school in a little over ten minutes. Why had we chose to hunt so far away? I entered the school, and began searching for Liz.

I found her in the middle of a hallway with a man with blonde hair. He pulled out a gun and I reacted. I gabbed her just as he shot the gun twice one shot bouncing off me. I crashed into the wall, still holding Liz. She had passed out from the impact of hitting the wall, but I could still feel her pulse, and hear her heartbeat. I looked at her and saw the first shot had landed in her arm.

I ran at human speed towards the man with the gun and knocked him to the floor, causing him to pass out. The gun fell out of his hand. It was then that I noticed people coming out of the classrooms. I assume one of the teachers called the police as I heard the sirens coming.

I grabbed the gun just incase he woke up, and I walked towards my unconscious daughter, who was covered in the blood from her arm. Then the police ran through the door and I saw Charlie in front. " Oh my god Liz. Get a stretcher in here." A stretcher came up and they out Liz on and ran her to a truck to take her to the hospital. She would be alright. I knew it.


	15. Feeling Whole

I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.

Mason's POV

I heard the gunshots from across the school.Ten minutes later I was called to the office. Charlie was there. " Mason, come on we have to get to the hospital, I'll explain in the car." We rushed to the car. " Ok what's going on" I said kind of annoyed that he didn't just tell me before. " Your stepdad came to the school with a gun. He started shooting and hit her in the arm. She had already lost a lot of blood when we got there." I stared out the front of the car with my mouth open. I would kill him, that bastard. " At least it was only her arm" I said to myself.

When we got to the hospital we waited in a room for Liz to come back from surgery, she was getting the bullet out. When we were waiting Carlisle came in. " Hey guys" He spoke softly " Their just finishing her up in surgery and she should be here soon. She lost a lot of blood so we had to give her some, and she has a fractured arm from where the bullet cracked her bone, and a slight concussion from hitting her head against the wall, but she should be all better in at least three months." I let out a breath of relief.

Five minutes later the nurses wheeled her in and she looked like hell. She had bandages over her head, a wrapped up arm, and to top it all off there were tubes coming from her arms. I heard the clacking of heels down the hall as Alice and Mary walked into the room. Mary ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Is she alright" Mary's face was so worried. " Yeah Mare, she's fine, or at least she will be." Her face lit up a little bit. " Good." It was a very true statement good, just good, and it was.

We stayed there for the rest of the day and after we ate, me and Mary went back to the Cullen's house. We would've gone home with Charlie but with this being the biggest news story Forks had had in a long time Charlie thought it was best if we stayed with the Cullens so we didn't have to deal with press or anything. As soon as me and Mary got home we went to bed,

Liz's POV

I woke up and it was dark I was laying on a bed that wasn't mine. I suddenly remembered what had happened. Ow my head hurt like hell. I groaned, and someone opened the door and walked in. "I see your awake." Carlisle whispered " Yeah but I feel like shit." I replied. He chuckled. " You might be in some small pain. I'll give you some pain medication, and that should also help you get back to sleep." He injected some fluid into my IV tube I yawned and fell unconscious

When I woke up Charlie was sitting in front of me. "Hey Sweetie how you feeling"

"Fine I guess a little stiff though"

"Yeah I would imagine. I came here to show you this letter your stepdads lawyer found while going through your mother's will. It was addressed to you Mason and Mary but I thought you should see it first. I opened the letter. It read

Dear Liz, Mason, and Mary,

If you are reading this it means that I am dead. Don't be sad though I wouldn't want you to not live your life just because I'm no longer living mine. You three have always meant the world to me, and you were miracles. If I am truly gone you have to forget every bad thing I've said about the Cullen's. Everything I said is because I was hurt. I still am hurt, but I feel that as your stepfather gets angrier and angrier everyday I feel that I have no choice but to write this, just incase one day he goes to far. Your real father loved me very much I'm sure and if he knew about you he would've loved you too. I can only hope that one day you will meat him.

I love you more than you can ever imagine.

Love,

Your Mother.

By the end of the letter I was bawling. I then saw my dad, my aunts, uncles, my grandparents, and my siblings standing by the door. As if in some cliche movie they gathered around me in a giant hug, and then I realized I was always angry at them for leaving me without a whole family, for giving me a terrible family life, but here I had my family and I felt whole.

A/N:I Hope you liked it. If you want me to write a sequel that involves Liz, Mason, and Mary meeting the wolves, and maybe some imprinting I kind of would like to get at least five responses saying they want me to write one. If not I'll just write a new story.


End file.
